


Two Eds in a Van

by BadLuckBirdy



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBirdy/pseuds/BadLuckBirdy
Summary: Following a disastrous evening at prom, Eddy and Double Dee find themselves getting into a heated argument... entangled and pinned up against their old favorite hangout. Edd/Eddy SLASH. One-shot. Rated M for erotica.





	

“Eddy, what on earth has gotten into you, tonight?!” Double Dee demanded as he stomped after his best friend, his pointed boots making a faint clopping noise as they made contact with the pavement of the sidewalk. He stopped momentarily to adjust his grey pin-striped dress pants, which were slightly too large for his scrawny frame. Eddy continued to walk briskly in the opposite direction, seemingly in an attempt to distance himself as far away from Edd as he possibly could. He gripped the sleeves of his ripped, tattered button up shirt so tightly that his knuckles went completely pale. His electric blue hair, which had been slicked perfectly into a semi-formal looking ponytail at the beginning of the night, was now sticky with sweat and nearly as disheveled looking as the rest of his outfit.  
            “Stop it right there, mister!” Edd screeched, picking up his pace to a jog with his arms stitched tightly to his upper body. “Curse my sub-par exercise regimen,” he said with a sigh, gasping for air. Noticing that Double Dee was slowly beginning to catch up to him, Eddy quickened his brisk walk to a run.  
            “EDDY!!” With copious amounts of sweat dribbling down his forehead, Double Dee pushed himself forward, struggling to breathe through his gasping and wheezing. Before they knew it, their surroundings changed from the smooth pavement of the street to the rolling piles of rubble in the junkyard. In fact, Edd was so engrossed in his inability to catch his breath that he had not even noticed the change in scenery until it had already happened. It took him several moments of blinking and refocusing his eyes to realize that Eddy was barreling towards their old favorite hangout: the retro van. It seemed to be quite a bit dingier and more weathered looking than Edd remembered it.  
   
            Eddy charged towards the passenger door of the van, nearly tripping over a bent up, rusty pipe in the process. He stumbled forward and slammed the entirety of his body into the door, causing the shabby van to shudder. He fumbled with the handle in a clumsy attempt to open it; however, his sweaty palms combined with the overpowering amount of rust it had accumulated over the years made it difficult to budge. Noticing that Double Dee had caught up to him, Eddy grimaced in defeat. He uttered a terrible, bellowing howl as he slammed both of his fists into the door. Now standing directly behind his disgruntled and disheveled friend, Edd folded his arms across his chest and scowled.  
            “Eddy, what were you THINKING?! Punching Marie?! I’ll have you know, Eddy, that I have NEVER been more embarrassed, no APPALLED, at your--“ Double Dee was taken aback as Eddy turned around to face him, revealing a nasty black eye that was bloodshot from crying.  
            “She was playin’ you for a sap, Sockhead,” Eddy interjected, his voice low and gravelly. “She don’t deserve yer attention.” Edd had never heard his voice sound so soft and, frankly, broken.  
            “Eddy, are you alright? Your eye…?” Double Dee reached his hand towards Eddy’s face, only to be pushed away. “Oh, Eddy, come now! She merely wished to accompany me to prom, I assure you. One of her more innocent desires, I might add,” he insisted.  
            “Innocent, my ass, Double Dee. I saw her tryin’ to slip her hands down yer pants the entire evening,” Eddy spat.  
            “Do I detect a trace of jealousy, Eddy?!” Double Dee snarled, scowling.  
            Eddy pushed himself up against the van, his hand still tightly grasping the handle of the passenger door. “Pfffft, yeah right. And, for your information, that’s not the only thing she was tryin’ to slip ya, Sockhead.” Edd’s face flushed to a bright red, and he felt the back of his neck and cheeks begin to burn.  
            “Yeah, that’s right, you heard me,” Eddy said, wiggling the handle of the door in agitation. “I overheard her jokin’ with May and Lee about slippin’ somethin’ alcoholic into your punch to ‘loosen ya up for the after party.’ That’s why I did it, Sockhead. Those Kankers had it coming, I tell ya. I wasn’t going to just stand there and let her take advantage of ya.” Double Dee’s face softened a bit. “You’re a total sap, Dee. An easy target.”  
            “I--I had no idea that M-Marie was planning to… seduce me, tonight,” Edd stammered, nervously fiddling with the tie around his neck. Eddy studied his friend’s face, noticing his slightly half-lidded expression and the redness of his face deepening as the moments passed. Eddy furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes.    
            “You woulda done it, too, wouldn’t ya?” Eddy spat with an accusatory tone of voice, pointing one of his fingers at Edd’s face. Double Dee’s eyes widened at Eddy’s accusation, but he did not respond. Edd lowered his eyes and subconsciously began digging the heel of his boot into the dirt. If he had not been looking at the ground, Double Dee would have been able to pinpoint the moment that Eddy’s heart shattered from the realization. However, that moment of pain was quickly replaced by intense agitation. “YOU WOULD HAVE, WOULDN’T YOU?!” Saliva flew from Eddy’s mouth as he yelled. Double Dee winced, both from the volume of Eddy’s voice and the droplets of spittle that peppered his face.  
            “I--I beg your pardon?” Double Dee said, growing visibly uncomfortable.  
            “I should’ve known you’d betray me and Ed, eventually,” Eddy seethed in a low voice, shoving his hands tightly into his armpits and averting his eyes away from Edd.  
             
            “What in the Sam Hill are you talking about?! Marie is a girl, Eddy! Not some assailant that should be avoided at all costs!”  
            “Uh, earth to Double Dee. They’re the Kankers!” Eddy cried, shoving his hands into his pockets. “And we’re supposed to be the Eds. ‘Least we were until you got suckered in by that sweet pussy, huh, Sockhead?”  
            “That is positively lewd, Eddy. And frankly, an unfounded conjecture.”  
            “Well, what is it, then?! She’s a Kanker… it couldn’t be her brains that you’re so interested in. Does she deep throat, or somethin’? Yeesh.”  
            “Eddy, I have had quite enough of your vulgarity, for one evening!”  
            “Or, here’s a thought. You’re just so desperate for a dame to look yer way--“  
            “EDDY! WOULD YOU JUST--”  
            “--that you’d fall head over heels for the first one that offers to wet yer--“  
            “SHUT UP!” Double Dee screeched, pushing Eddy into the car door.  
            “NO, YOU SHUT UP!” Eddy barked, returning the shove.  
            “I have had it up to HERE with this charade, Eddy. I don’t know what it is that you’re going on about, but it ends NOW.”  
            “Oh-ho, no it doesn’t. I ain’t stopping ‘till you tell me WHAT SHE’S GOT THAT I AIN’T GOT!!” Eddy blurted out. His eyes widened, his cheeks taking on a slightly red cast. “…I mean… what us ‘Eds,’ ain’t already got. Yeah…” Eddy rubbed the back of his neck, which was growing increasingly red and feverish. Double Dee stared him down, his lips pursed in a tight, thin line. Eddy sighed and leaned up against the car door. In a soft, low voice, he added, “I… I know what she wants from you, Double Dee. And it’s not ‘looo-ooove,’ I can tell ya that much.”  
            Double Dee folded his arms across his chest, glaring daggers at Eddy. He took several steps forward until he was standing nearly eye to eye with his best friend. Eddy shifted around, looking noticeably uneasy about the proximity of their faces. With bated breath, Double Dee pressed his nose up against Eddy’s and hissed, “And, what is it, exactly, that YOU want from me, Eddy?!”  
            Eddy’s mouth went dry as he processed the question, and he could almost hear the terrible thundering of his heart pounding inside his chest.  Waiting expectantly, Edd’s eyes stared into Eddy’s with an almost frightening, threatening intensity. He was still breathing heavily, and Eddy could almost smell the fruity scent of punch on his best friend’s breath. Eddy suddenly felt light-headed, growing increasingly intoxicated from their close proximity. In fact, he couldn’t help but notice how luscious Edd’s lips looked as he bit down on them in anticipation of Eddy’s response. But before he could bring himself back to reality from his entranced state, he had grabbed Edd by the head and yanked him forward. Eddy felt a surge of terror and warmth as he forcefully pressed his mouth against Edd’s.  
            He closed his eyes tightly, overcome with a fervent desire unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Much to Eddy’s surprise, he experienced the sensation of Double Dee’s arms wrapping tightly around his waist in response. He felt Edd’s fists knot into the fabric on the back of his tattered shirt, pulling himself snugly into the embrace. A soft, whimpering moan ached from the farthest reaches of his throat, vibrating his slightly parted mouth against Eddy’s lips. Double Dee groaned as Eddy lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. The two stayed like that for several minutes, panting and entangled in each other’s arms.  
            However, Eddy was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt an abrupt change in the mood; Edd was shaking, and Eddy could feel the cool wetness of freshly fallen tears against his cheek. Double Dee violently broke from the kiss with a sob, sucking a mouthful of air through the gap in his teeth.  
            “OF ALL THE IMPERTINENT, PRESUMPTUOUS, NARCISSISTIC--” Edd squawked, pushing a completely dumbfounded Eddy away from his body, tears streaming down his face and a string of saliva dribbling down his chin. Double Dee wiped his mouth on his sleeve, turned his back to Eddy, and began stomping in the opposite direction. Eddy narrowed his eyes, knitting his brows tightly together in irritation.  
            “HEY! Where do you think you’re goin’?!” Eddy demanded, supporting himself with one hand still on the handle of the door. Double Dee stopped in his tracks, fists clenched and arms stitched tightly to his sides.  
            “For your information, Eddy, I did not follow you here with the intent of having my emotions toyed with!”  
            “What are ya talkin’ about, Sockhead?!”  
            “YOU KISSED ME ON THE MOUTH, EDDY!!”  
            “YOU KISSED ME BACK!!” Eddy shouted, throwing his arms in the air in disbelief.  
            “I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT!” Double Dee retorted, snobbishly turning his nose up at Eddy’s claim.  
            “THEN, WHAT IN THE HELL DO YA CALL WHAT JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE, HUH?! Mouth to mouth resuscitation?! ‘Cause the only thing I was chokin’ on there was yer drool!!” Eddy bellowed. Double Dee folded his arms across his chest, turned back around, and, with a huff, continued marching away from the van. “What?! Now yer gonna jus’ leave me here? HEY!!” Eddy called after him. “WHY DONTCHA JUST GET OVER YOURSELF, SOCKHEAD?! YOU CAN’T JUST KEEP RUNNING AWAY AND DENYING EVERYTHING! QUIT SHUTTIN’ ME OUT LIKE THIS!”  
            Double Dee stopped in his tracks and swiveled around to face Eddy once again, his face contorted in agitation. “Me?! Shutting you out, Eddy?! If I recall, you were the one that was so unceremoniously running away from me in a melodramatic fit of jealousy! And, might I add, you refused to acknowledge the fact that you’re emotionally constipated!”     
            “Pffft, yeah right, Sockhead. If anyone’s constipated here, it’s you! That uptight, egg-head of yours is shoved so far up yer ass that you’d deny the fact that I had ya purring like a kitten less than five minutes ago!”  
            Double Dee’s entire body was shaking, his fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles had gone white as a sheet. He stamped towards his friend, pinning him close to the van, once again. “OHHHHH, EDDY! YOU’RE BEHAVING LIKE SUCH A… SUCH A…” Double Dee hissed, aggressively pushing Eddy’s nose in with his index finger.  
            “A WHAT, SOCKHEAD?! SPIT IT OUT, ALREADY!” Eddy bellowed. Edd dug his hands into his hat, tugging it over his ears in agitation.  
            “OHHHH, good Lord, Eddy, will you just SHUT UP for a minute and allow me to THINK!?”  
            “Ohhhh, sure! SURE! AND WHILE YER AT IT, WHY DONTCHA TELL ME HOW YA REALLY FEEL?! Or, are ya still too much of a tight ass to be honest with me about that, too?!”  
            “Honesty, Eddy?! YOU WANT HONESTY?!” Double Dee screeched.  
            “LAY IT ON ME! I ain’t gettin’ any younger, Sockhead!”  
            “VERY WELL, THEN! Why don’t I demonstrate precisely how honest I can be?!”   
            Before Eddy could even process what was happening, Double Dee had grabbed his face, pushed him into the door of the van, and aggressively pressed his lips against Eddy’s mouth. For a moment, Eddy’s eyes bulged out of his head in shock, but it did not take long for him to return the kiss with a matching level of intensity. The pair of them grunted, engaged in a strange combination of pressing their lips together and fighting against one another. However, the intense aggression of the unexpected kiss began to subside when Eddy cupped Edd’s face in his hands.  
            He began massaging his thumb along the corner of his mouth, teasing Double Dee’s lips with the tip of his tongue. Double Dee mewled at the contact, gladly accepting Eddy’s tongue without any hesitation. Whatever was left of the fury that had been lingering inside of him dissipated at Eddy’s tender touches. Edd insistently pressed Eddy up against the van, moving his hips with intention as he lightly grazed Eddy’s lips with his teeth. A guttural moan erupted from deep inside of Eddy, sending wild tremors throughout his body. Double Dee broke from the kiss and gasped, clinging to Eddy to stabilize his swaying, dizzy body.  
            “D-Double Dee?” Eddy squeaked out breathlessly, his voice much more high pitched than usual.  
            “I-I suppose that a-actions speak louder than words, Eddy…” Double Dee panted in reply, gazing up at Eddy with a half-lidded smile. Eddy raised a brow and smirked.  
            “Th-that they do, Sockhead,” he chuckled, still struggling to catch his breath. He leaned into Edd’s neck and lightly touched his lips to the tiny amount of collarbone that was exposed through his button up. The feeling of Eddy’s teeth on his sensitive skin caused Double Dee’s eyes to nearly roll into the back of his head. Pulling Edd with him, Eddy leaned back into the door, placing all of his weight onto the handle as he continued to nibble in circular motions at Edd’s clavicle. With the weights of the two combined, there was enough pressure on the handle to break through the rust. The door popped open with a light clicking noise.  
            “Heh, finally got the door open,” Eddy remarked, a hint of nervousness present in his voice. He yanked the door open, revealing the familiar bright red seats of their old favorite hangout. “Shall we?” he asked, smiling coyly as he gestured inside. The two of them clambered inside and hastily closed the door behind them, barely making it onto the passenger seat before engaging in another heated embrace.  
            Eddy hovered over Double Dee, softly sprinkling the underside of his chin with kisses. Edd let out a few strangled sighs as he groped the red fabric of the front seats, clenching his fists around a handful to stabilize himself.  
            “Oh, Eddy… I-I do apologize for being, as it were, so inexcusably harsh and insensitive to your--gnnnahh!” Double Dee let out a moan, his lengthy apology cut short as Eddy lightly bit his neck.  
            “Have I ever told ya that you talk too much, Sockhead?” Eddy inquired, grinning coyly. Still straddling Double Dee, Eddy sat up and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Edd watched him intently from below, his eyes following every movement of Eddy’s hands across the buttons.  
            “Oh my…” Double Dee cooed, squirming beneath Eddy as he removed his shirt. Eddy grinned down at him devilishly, spotting the noticeable bulge forming beneath Double Dee’s trousers. Noticing where Eddy was staring, Edd hastily writhed around in an attempt to cover himself. “Oh, Eddy, please don’t look. This is so mortifying…”  
            Eddy chuckled. “Quit yer worrying, Sockhead. Can’t ya tell that I’m happy to see ya, too?!” He gestured downwards, directing Double Dee’s attention to the prominence forming within the confines of his own trousers. “Friction, ya know?” Edd’s eyes widened, his cheeks burning red.  
            “F-friction, indeed,” Double Dee agreed, unable to take his eyes off of the tent in Eddy’s pants.  
            Noticing that Edd was staring, Eddy inquired, “Ya like it?” Eddy smirked, relishing in the fact that it was he who was causing Edd to squirm. “B-betcha wanna touch it, dontcha?” Eddy felt the nervousness begin to course through his body, once more. Even someone as confident as Eddy might feel slightly embarrassed at such a bold inquiry.  
            “I-I… uh… Oh, dear,” Double Dee stammered, succumbing to embarrassment.  
            “Hold that thought,” Eddy interrupted, sweat drops beginning to form on his reddening face. Without breaking eye contact, he leaned forward and began to unbutton Double Dee’s shirt, slowly exposing the scrawny man’s chest.  
            “E-Eddy… wait,” Double Dee whimpered, attempting to block his exposed torso from Eddy’s line of sight. “A-are you sure we’re ready for this? It’s a little soon, wouldn’t you think?”  
            “Nah, you worry yourself too much, Sockhead. Just relax and follow my lead. I’m a professional, ya know?” Eddy flashed Double Dee a grin, waggling his eyebrows. Edd pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.  
            “Oh, a professional, you say? How quaint,” he said, the tone of his voice flat and dripping with sarcasm.  
            “That’s right,” Eddy purred, ignoring the obvious skepticism in Double Dee’s voice. “Now, you just relax and let ol’ Eddy boy take care of ya.” On that note, Eddy unzipped the fly on Double Dee’s pin-striped trousers and began tugging at the waistband, pulling them down towards his ankles. Edd let out a squeaky moan as his pants grazed over the sensitive bulge between his legs. He threw his head back, covering part of his face with his ever present sock-hat. With one eye open, Edd watched Eddy intently in anticipation of what he was going to do next. Eddy winked at him before scooping the band of his underwear up with his fingers, causing Edd to blush a bright red. With one swift tug, Eddy pulled the underwear down, releasing the entirety of Double Dee’s stiffening length from its confines. It stood completely at attention, twitching ever so slightly at the sudden exposure to the cool air. Eddy, who had been feeling proud of his confidence in the moments prior, struggled to maintain his composure at the sight of it, his eyes growing as wide as dinner plates and his cheeks flushing feverishly.  
            Double Dee whimpered, his body quivering beneath him, head thrown back and brows furrowed in intense anticipation. Seeing Edd coming undone like that underneath him helped Eddy gain a small amount of his confidence back. He cupped his hands on either side of Edd’s hips and slowly lowered his head down towards his crotch, not taking his eyes off of Double Dee’s face in order to gauge his reaction. Eddy tentatively placed his mouth over the tip, lightly and rhythmically tracing his tongue around it. A hissing, breathless sigh escaped from Edd’s throat at the intimate contact. Taking that as an invitation, Eddy lowered his head further down, taking in about half of his length into his mouth. He began bobbing his head up and down steadily, still staring Edd down with his eyes opened wide.  
            Double Dee could barely contain himself. He thrashed from side to side, his toes curling and his hands struggling to find something suitable to grab onto. His heart rate quickened dramatically as Eddy continued to work his cock around the inside of his mouth. With his hips bucking, he mewled, hardly able to cope with the immense amount of pleasure being administered to his body. All of a sudden, Double Dee began to panic when he felt that oh so familiar feeling of heat rising in his groin.  
            “NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD! TOO FAST! TOO FAST!” Double Dee cried, abruptly sitting up and forcefully pushing Eddy’s head away from his crotch. Eddy blinked at him, startled.  
            “D-did I do somethin’ wrong? What?” Eddy was sweating bullets, and seemed to be genuinely concerned.  
            “N-no… It’s just that… due to the rapidity in which you were a-administering… erm,” Double Dee started to nervously explain before crying out, “OH, EDDY, I wasn’t going to last for very long at that pace!”  
            Eddy smirked, partially from relief and partially from his ego inflating. “Heh, told ya I was a professional, Sockhead.” Eddy sat up, stretched, and began unbuttoning his own pants. “How ‘bout we bring a little attention elsewhere, eh? I’m going crazy, here!” He hastily shuffled out of his trousers and and underwear, exposing his length to Edd. He administered a few spontaneous tugs on himself.  
            Double Dee’s eyes dilated as he watched Eddy play with himself, and he subconsciously spread his legs. He lowered his hand to his own crotch, hesitantly groping himself in yearning. Eddy watched him as he timidly began to stroke himself.  
            “Keep doin’ that,” Eddy gently commanded before sticking a couple of fingers into his mouth, wetting them with copious amounts of saliva. Edd softly moaned, his mind completely submerged in anticipation of what was to come.  
            “E-Eddy, I… Ahhh!” He gasped, feeling what felt like two of Eddy’s fingers enter him abruptly. “PLEASE ADMINISTER ONLY ONE FINGER AT A TIME, THANK YOU!!” Gripping Eddy’s shoulder like a vice, his entire body tensed up as he was momentarily brought back to reality.  
            “Hey, relax, will ya? I know exactly what I’m doing,” Eddy retorted.  
            “Just… be gentle, please,” Double Dee hissed.  
            “Slow n’ steady, I gotcha,” Eddy replied, beginning to slowly and rhythmically pump his fingers in and out. Double Dee bit his lip, quickly becoming adjusted to this new sensation. Before long, he couldn’t help but long for something else to be inside of him.  
            “E-Eddy… I think I’m ready, now,” Double Dee whispered.  
            “Oh?” Eddy grinned excitedly at this proposition. He stood up, scooted himself between the seats and the dashboard, and plopped himself into the driver’s seat. “How ‘bout you come pop a squat then, slugger?” Eddy gestured towards his lap, sticking his tongue out. Double Dee rolled his eyes at Eddy’s coy remark, but began making his way over to join him, anyways. Double Dee grimaced as Eddy spat a large amount of saliva into his hand and began lubing himself up with it. Edd ignored the voice inside of him screaming that the act he was about to engage in was highly unsanitary. Facing the steering wheel, Edd lifted his leg up and over Eddy until he was hovering over him, almost about to straddle him. Eddy pressed his dick into the crevice of Edd’s ass, lubing him up with a combination of saliva and the precum that was leaking out of him in copious amounts. Double Dee wiggled his hips, reaching around to guide Eddy’s cock to his entrance. Eddy eagerly thrust upward, pushing himself partially inside and causing Edd to hiss in pain.  
            “Careful, Eddy,” Double Dee hissed, slowly adjusting himself to the feeling of having this sizeable appendage stretching him out. Once he started to feel a bit more at ease, he slowly began bouncing up and down, holding tightly onto the steering wheel to balance himself. Unable to contain himself any longer, Eddy wrapped his arms tightly around Double Dee’s waist and began vigorously thrusting upwards.  
            “Ahhhhhhh, YES! Right there! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!” Edd squealed, letting out an appreciative moan as Eddy hit a particularly erogenous spot repeatedly. Double Dee mewled and arched his back as Eddy’s hands gripped his narrow hips. He could feel the scratchy sensation of Eddy’s chest hair as he held him tightly to his body. Eddy reached around to fondle Double Dee’s neglected cock, which caused him to let out a vibrating moan that emanated from the bottom of his chest. All of a sudden, Double Dee felt that familiar warmth beginning to build up around his groin, again, and this time, there was no stopping it.  
            “Gaaaahhhh, EDDY! OH MY LORD!!” Double Dee cried as he reached his peak, white liquid spurting out of his cock. Eddy groaned as he felt Edd tighten up around his cock, and he excitedly pushed him forward for easier thrusting access. The sound of Double Dee’s orgasm was enough to push him closer to the edge, and Eddy buried his face into his back as he enthusiastically thrusted his hips.  
            “D-D-Double Dee, I-I…. GAHHH… FUCK,” Eddy cried out, his breath hitching in his throat as he shot his fluid inside of Double Dee. He grabbed onto Double Dee almost as if for dear life, and slammed him down so hard onto the steering wheel that a resounding HOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKK! bellowed across the junkyard.  
            Startled, Eddy jumped nearly two feet into the hair, bonking his head on the roof of the retro van. Double Dee still lay plastered over the steering wheel, barely able to move from the post-coital bliss. Eddy rubbed the back of his head and groaned.  
            “Geez, what a mood killer,” he muttered under his breath.  
            Eddy’s eyes grew wide as he heard a couple of voices approaching in the distance, shouting, “Did you hear that, Marie?! It sounded like that old van. Looks like we found our boyfriends!”  
            “Shit, shit, SHIT! Kankers!” Eddy cried, pulling Double Dee up off the steering wheel. “Hurry, put your clothes on, Sockhead.” Eddy began throwing his clothes on as fast as he could, forgetting his underwear, in the process.  
            “Kankers… that’s nice, Eddy,” Double Dee replied sleepily, before his eyes shot open in realization. “KANKERS! MARIE! Oh, Eddy, what will she do if she sees us like this?!”  
            “She ain’t gonna touch ya, Double Dee,” Eddy responded, throwing Double Dee his pants. “Now hurry up, we gotta go, NOW!”  
            Double Dee only had a chance to throw his trousers on before Eddy pulled him out the door and made a run for it. “EDDY! MY SHIRT!” His cries of protest could be heard in the distance.  
            However, Eddy and Edd got away in the nick of time, as they were out of sight as Lee and Marie Kanker approached the van, each of them holding a flashlight. Lee shined her flashlight inside of the window. Double Dee’s shirt and Eddy’s underwear could be seen lying on the passenger seat in plain view.  
            “Looks like our boyfriends have been here, Marie,” Lee stated, before adding with a snigger, “Looks like they was naked, too.”  
   
THE END 


End file.
